


Top Three Favourite Scenes

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 03, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, also contains a list of all my fave scenes from Sherlock plus semi-in-depth meta on my top three fave scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED AUGUST 29/14_**  
>  Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [Favourite Scenes - Meme Turned Analysis](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/96106550415/favourite-scenes-meme-turned-analysis)
> 
> * * *
> 
> In response to a tagged post, I got a little carried away and decided to analyse my favourite scenes instead. Thank you to [natka-natka-natka](http://natka-natka-natka.tumblr.com/) for tagging me in the original post!
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to this meta, including my runner-up scenes.

This was initially was supposed to be a short post and was never meant to go into depth. Originally on Tumblr, I had this set up under a _READ MORE_ , but I decided to split up each section into Chapters, because why not. If there’s something I don’t love more than being able to talk in depth about Sherlock, well… I guess going through every episode to rewatch my favourite scenes TO TALK IN DEPTH ABOUT THEM will do it. 

There are so many scenes in this show I love so very very much, so it was just so difficult for me to choose just one favourite. The original meme this spawned from was "one favourite scene", so I’m going to break the rules here because I want to talk in-depth about my **TOP THREE FAVE SCENES EVER _(so far!)_** because I’m having a difficult time picking from one of these three scenes. They’re all pretty much number one, but one or two little things push it up further up the list than the other. Here are my runners up for favourite scenes!  


>   
>  • At Angelo’s - _The Unaired Pilot_  
>  • “Drunk” Sherlock - _The Unaired Pilot_  
>  • Against the Wall After the First Chase - _A Study in Pink_  
>  • “If You Were Dying…” - _A Study in Pink_  
>  • “Because you’re an idiot.” - _A Study in Pink_  
>  • The Times John Surprises Sherlock - _The Blind Banker_  
>  • Sherlock Realizes John was Kidnapped - _The Blind Banker_  
>  • John Investigating a Case - _The Great Game_  
>  • The Pool Scene - _The Great Game_  
>  • Buckingham Palace - _A Scandal in Belgravia_  
>  • Stealing the Ashtray - _A Scandal in Belgravia_  
>  • “Why Would I Need You?” - _A Scandal in Belgravia_  
>  • Battersea - _A Scandal in Belgravia_  
>  • “I don’t have friends. I’ve just got one.” - _The Hounds of Baskerville_  
>  • Kitty Reilly Washroom Scene - _The Reichenbach Fall_  
>  • “I know you for real” - _The Reichenbach Fall_  
>  • The Rooftop Scene - _The Reichenbach Fall_  
>  • The Graveside - _The Reichenbach Fall_  
>  • Watching the Birthday Video - _Many Happy Returns_  
>  • Mycroft and Sherlock’s Exchange in Mycroft’s Office - _The Empty Hearse_  
>  • The Reunion Part 1 - _The Empty Hearse_  
>  • On the Case With Molly - _The Empty Hearse_  
>  • The Bonfire Scene - _The Empty Hearse_  
>  • The Reunion, Part 2 - _The Empty Hearse_  
>  • The Best Man Speech - _The Sign on Three_  
>  • The Mind Palace Courtroom Scene - _The Sign of Three_  
>  • “… That I’m a Drunk?” - _The Sign of Three_  
>  • Stag Night - _The Sign of Three_  
>  • Best Man/Friend - _The Sign of Three_  
>  • BAMF!John - _His Last Vow_  
>  • The Truth About Mary - _His Last Vow_  
>  • Surviving the Shot - _His Last Vow_  
>  • Human Error - _His Last Vow_  
>  • The Confrontation of Mary - _His Last Vow_  
>  • The Confrontation of Magnussen - _His Last Vow_  
> 

Oh, there are LOADS more, believe it or not, but those I think are my absolute faves. I think I eventually will, **_but if anyone’s interested on me expanding on why I like any of these scenes, please let me know, and I’ll add additional chapters!_** Clearly, I’m a sucker for scenes that look into the depth of our heroes’ characters, so it should come as no shock to you that my top three fave scenes are emotionally-charged _(and very Johnlocky)_ scenes, and all from season 3 _(which is my favourite season)_. These ones are in order by faves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _[**TRANSCRIPTS**](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock%20episode%20transcript) — ALL UNSOURCED GIFS ARE MINE._   
> 


	2. Number Three: Jack the Ripper Case // The Empty Hearse

  
  
[(GIFSOURCE)](http://barbarismbeginsatholmes.tumblr.com/post/94822523445)

Okay, this one was a really tough one. I have been bouncing between four different “number 3” scenes, _(three from_ TEH _and one from_ HLV _)_ , but I inevitably chose this one because when I first saw this episode, and this scene played out, it actually had me tearing up. Part of the larger _On the Case With Molly_ act of the story, I think this single little snippet from that larger scene was the most powerful one for me. Don’t get me wrong, _The Reunion_ was an amazing scene, but I think this one hit me more because it is sort of the beginning of Sherlock coming to realize that abandoning the one true friend he had may have been a wrong move in the series’ metaphorical game of chess. [And Sherlock pays for this error throughout season 3](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/95588548535/penance-sherlock-in-s3). 

The _Jack the Ripper_ case, I believe, is laced with both subtext and may-as-well-be text in regards to Sherlock’s feelings about John and their relationship. The sequences of John appearing as a condescending voice in his head is Sherlock feeling stupid for not being able to “fix” John like he thinks he should be able to. He doesn’t understand – John is sad and craves adventure, Sherlock’s brilliance makes John happy, therefore Sherlock returning will make things the way they used to be, just like before! … Shouldn’t they? He _CLEARLY_ thought as much in Mycroft’s office: 

>   
>  **SHERLOCK** _(straightening his jacket)_ **:** I think I’ll surprise John. He’ll be delighted!  
>  **MYCROFT** _(smiling cynically)_ **:** You think so?  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Hmm. I’ll pop into Baker Street. Who knows – jump out of a cake.  
>  **MYCROFT** _(frowning)_ **:** Baker Street? He isn’t there any more.  
>  _(Sherlock looks surprised.)_  
>  **MYCROFT:** Why would he be? It’s been two years. He’s got on with his life.  
>  **SHERLOCK:** What life? I’ve been away.

The voices in his head are the emotional result of this mistaken deduction. As Mary stated earlier in the episode, Sherlock doesn’t understand human nature, and he severely misjudged how much Sherlock’s death affected John. The stupid misunderstanding Sherlock has about John is that Sherlock thinks John ONLY likes him for the adventure and his brilliance _(again, clearly indicated by the above quote)_ – John can't possibly like him **FOR JUST BEING SHERLOCK**. It _WAS_ just the two of them against the rest of the world, but now Sherlock feels that John’s reaction to his return means he can’t offer that to John anymore. Cue the negative thinking in John’s voice. 

And how intriguing that this scene reveals that Sherlock’s inner-voice is actually John. It raised more questions for me that I truly would love answered: Did Sherlock talk to John in his head during his hiatus? If so, was it always positive? Is this inner voice why Sherlock always thinks John is in the room with him _(callback to_ ASiB’s _“But I was in Dublin yesterday!”)_? This scene alone is so telling about how much John has influenced Sherlock’s life, especially when we later discover that [he has pretty much restructured](http://the-sherlocked-avatar.tumblr.com/post/73438720201/cptjhwatson-a-study-in-pink-his-last-vow) [his entire mind palace](http://cosmoglaut.tumblr.com/post/73305495596) around [his life with John](http://deducingbbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/77248066893/sherlocks-mind-palace-the-baker-street-room). I was not expecting us to see so much more of the mind palace than this scene. 

I may also have a teeny tiny weakness for pining!Sherlock. You don’t think he is? Here let me show you this:   
[GIFSOURCE](http://deducingbbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/82762308476/the-skeleton-is-male-forty-to-fifty-that-describes)

[As LSiT has pointed out](http://loudest-subtext-in-television.tumblr.com/post/84842448064/you-brought-up-in-your-subversion-and-sherlock-series), the case is NOT on Sherlock’s mind here. The first things he thinks he smells? **PINE** and **SPRUCE** \- he’s spruced himself up and now he’s pining… subconsciously he’s aware of his feelings. It’s not even subtextual that he’s pining. **IT’S RIGHT THERE ON THE SCREEN IN BIG WHITE ASTORIA FONTFACE.**

He’s trying – god help him – he’s [REALLY MAKING AN EFFORT](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/94677762210/if-food-is-a-metaphor-for-sex-what-do-you-think-was) to move on without John, but it doesn’t work for him. And just to drive that knife deeper into your heart, we close out the scene with this: 

>   
>  **MOLLY:** Why would someone go to all that trouble?  
>  **SHERLOCK** _(offscreen)_ **:** Why indeed, John?  
>  _(Molly looks awkwardly at Greg.)_  
> 

Dear god, someone get me something soft to hug. As I said above, Sherlock isn’t thinking about the case at this moment. Sherlock’s façade has, throughout this scene, been gradually slipping _(he gets increasingly more agitated with each John-voice that slips through)_ until finally culminating into him not referring to the skeleton at all, but to his own dilemma: what he’s hearing Molly say now is _“Why would someone go to all that trouble to protect someone worthy of your sentiment, especially when your two years of living on the run, being tortured, hiding, and subsequent return is met with punches to the face and a very hearty ‘F…*cough*’?”_

_“Why indeed, John?”_

You can read more about why I love this scene [here](http://deducingbbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/82713564181/when-sherlock-hears-johns-voice-in-his-head-during-the) and [here](http://deducingbbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/82762308476/the-skeleton-is-male-forty-to-fifty-that-describes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _[**TRANSCRIPTS**](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock%20episode%20transcript) — ALL UNSOURCED GIFS ARE MINE._  
>  **


	3. Number Two: The Tarmac Scene // His Last Vow

**_(MY GIF)_ **

OH BOY. I know what you’re thinking: _“This is only number TWO?!?”_ Yes. Yes it is. It was a tough call to choose between my top two favourite scenes. While _TSo3_ was my FAVE episode, I feel _HLV_ is the _BEST EPISODE_. Many of my reasons are similar to [mild-lunacy](http://tmblr.co/mm9wZqyBbiM4YV__JEzL2jg)’s [here](http://mild-lunacy.tumblr.com/post/95997135093/his-last-vow-squee-the-top-10). But I digress. I feel this is the best scene from this episode. 

[We all know](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/87537040185/natka-natka-natka) [the connotations associated](http://loudest-subtext-in-television.tumblr.com/post/74676010154/could-you-please-point-out-some-of-the-major-parallels) [with this scene](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/87891558575/lets-talk-some-more-about-the-tarmac-scene), and it’s exactly why [I love it so much](http://mild-lunacy.tumblr.com/post/81109879005/the-tarmac-scene-analyzing-the-subtext), too. There are SO MANY THINGS left unspoken, but I think that’s part of the tragedy… _Were they really unspoken??_ After sitting on it for a long while and [coming across this meta](http://cartopathy.tumblr.com/post/81114249545/thoughts-on-the-tarmac-scene-sherlock-starts-by) which beautifully summarizes the scene, I firmly believe John really knew what Sherlock was going to say, and it’s evidenced here:  


>   
>  **SHERLOCK:** John, there’s something … I should say; I-I’ve meant to say always and then never have. Since it’s unlikely we’ll ever meet again, I might as well say it now.  
>  _(He hesitates for a long time, then draws in a deep breath and raises his eyes to John’s.)_  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Sherlock is actually a girl’s name.  
>  _(John turns away, giggling almost silently. Sherlock smiles at him. John turns back, still smiling.)_  
>  **JOHN:** It’s not.  
>  **SHERLOCK** _(shrugging)_ **:** It was worth a try.  
>  **JOHN:** We’re not naming our daughter after you.

John’s first “It’s not” is referencing Sherlock’s first lines _(ie. I always meant to say “Sherlock is a girl’s name.” Yeah, that’s it.)_ , and the final lines is him fondly poking fun at Sherlock for being an idiot. It’s painfully bittersweet. 

All of Sherlock’s walls fall here, and his pining is SO OBVIOUS it breaks me so much. He was going to do it, but what is the point of hurting John? Sherlock just can’t do that again. And he’s DEFINITELY not going to confess his feelings for John in front of people, ESPECIALLY John’s wife and Sherlock’s brother. The confession is or should have been special – It should be between them when they’re alone. But now it’s too late, so instead, **_Leave [him] laughing_** , as he said in his best man’s speech. So, Sherlock backs out, makes a joke, files away the laugh to keep him sane for his remaining months, and gazes fondly at John: 

  
[(gifsource)](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/88529193460/incurablylazydevil-heres-looking-at-you-kid)

Honestly though, it’s this face right here that melted my heart and made me adore Sherlock even more. This is the pinnacle of his character development arc from great to good. His face right here in this moment is pure adoration for John Watson. **PURE. UNHIDDEN. ADORATION.** AND HE’S TRYING NOT TO CRY. MY GOD. That pained smile right there? That’s the smile you make when you don’t want to cry. And John misses the look. Of course. 

UGH, speaking of not crying let me show you another gif from this scene (sorry to segue into more pain): 

  


That subconscious inward pull of the lips? THAT’S WHAT PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY ARE TRYING NOT TO CRY. I believe it’s “Sherlock’s tell” to judge whether or not Sherlock’s tears are genuine – he has done **very subtle** ones like this before… to name a couple: The Rooftop Scene at Bart's _(I mean, you LITERALLY SEE HIM swallowing his emotions):_  


And in the Underground Scene:  


There are several more – heck I could make an entire gifset based on this – but the point I’m trying to make, is that when Sherlock’s emotions threaten to overtake him, he subconsciously tries to “swallow them down”. And as I was looking for scenes to GIF to prove my theory, I realized it’s ALWAYS when he’s emotionally compromised in relation to John – Sherlock didn’t do this with the fake tears in the Mumford case in _TGG_. Therefore, the pursing of his lips is his “nervous tic” that he does when his emotions, specifically sentiment, are real and he is being forced to face them; much like John’s hand clench when he’s trying to reign in his emotions. It’s such a beautifully tragic symmetry of these two broken idiots. 

Anyway, the point I’m trying to make is that this scene pains me because John _DID SEE_ the lip-pursing on the tarmac. 

If he didn’t know how Sherlock truly feels about him after the night-do, _after Magnussen’s_ , John definitely knows now. I think John knows Sherlock’s feelings, but because he’s an idiot like Sherlock, he choses to pretend they aren’t there. There is no way that John is **_that_** emotionally stupid. The only thing… the _ONLY THING_ that would make him have doubts during this scene is the performance Sherlock put on after disarming the bomb in _TEH_. John keeps to himself, preparing himself for what Sherlock has to say. He’s prepared for the literal bomb Sherlock is about to drop _(paralleling_ TEH _, in a way)_. Sherlock, like John, is “not good with this sort of stuff”. But unlike John in _TEH_ , Sherlock can’t / won’t reveal his feelings _(for the reasons I stated in the fourth paragraph of this section)_ , essentially disarming that bomb, and making a joke about it instead. It's so very bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[**TRANSCRIPTS**](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock%20episode%20transcript) — ALL UNSOURCED GIFS ARE MINE._   
> 


	4. Number One: "Please Forgive Me" // The Empty Hearse

  
  
**_[(GIFSOURCE)](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/87709321680)_**

_WHAT?!!?_ I hear the collective fandom crying. _How did this beat out the Tarmac Scene?!?_ There was only **_ONE THING_** that had me choose this as my favourite scene over the tarmac scene: **I initially HATED IT. SO. MUCH.** On premiere night, I loved it until Sherlock ruined the moment, and then I instantly detested it. They spent the whole episode with Sherlock pining for John’s attentions, and then the scene that follows _Lazarus_ happens. It makes it seem like Sherlock actually didn’t care, that he was, as John said, _'just trying to make [him] say something nice just to make [him] look good’_. Cue my WTF moment. 

After my initial emotional frustration with the scene, I watched this episode several more times. Correlated with other people’s readings of the scene, it, over the past few months, has amazingly turned into my favourite scene. Let me explain why: it’s an emotionally raw outpouring from both parties _AND THEY ACTUALLY SEE EACH OTHER DOING IT._ Now, I have a soft spot for pining!Sherlock, so this entire season just kills me, but this scene in particular is Sherlock’s pining bursting out because he’s frustrated. Despite the fact Sherlock had shut off the bomb seconds before, I think the emotion he expresses is true and raw _(see NUMBER 2 [previous chapter] for why I think this)_. This exchange especially is what I think I liked about it in the first place: 

>   
>  **SHERLOCK** _(softly)_ **:** I’m sorry.  
>  _(John screws his eyes closed for a moment, then looks at him again.)_  
>  **JOHN:** What?  
>  **SHERLOCK** _(softly, his eyes starting to fill with tears)_ **:** I can’t … I can’t do it, John. I don’t know how.  
>  _(He straightens up on his knees.)_  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Forgive me?  
> 

[It has been suggested](http://darkestsherlock.tumblr.com/post/82239798835/why-the-empty-hearse-does-not-prove-that-sherlock-is-an) that [Sherlock is having an entirely different conversation with John here](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/91086246500/welovethebeekeeper-abbykate-hes-not), and it is this theory that had opened my eyes and see this scene in a whole new light. To whit: Sherlock is not apologising for the bomb here, but for abandoning John - He doesn’t know how to make John forgive him – he’s admitting to not knowing and allowing John to see that he’s not just a machine. _THoB_ aside, I think this is the most vulnerable we have seen Sherlock in front of John up until this point, and I believe this is where he finally comprehends that his actions have genuinely hurt John. The entire conversation that follows is rather beautiful, actually _(and is[explained in depth here](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/94277223385/natka-natka-natka-allysongrono-ive-been) much better than I could have written)_ , and like the roof top scene in _TRF_ , I believe Sherlock’s tears are real. He is stressed, flustered and frustrated: I can relate – Frustration over realizing things can’t possibly go back to how they were after making a grave error honestly brings me to tears, and I imagine this is exactly what happens here. YES, Sherlock has the ability to turn his tears off and on, but… I don’t know, he genuinely looks very upset and frustrated that he is possibly losing his friend. Remember this exchange earlier in the episode when Molly and Sherlock are at the Jack the Ripper case?: 

>   
>  **MOLLY:** Why would someone go to all that trouble _[of faking a case]_?  
>  **SHERLOCK** _(offscreen)_ **:** Why indeed, John?

That scene there was him starting to become undone, and I think his emotions were in overdrive by the time the Underground scene happened. When John forgives him, Sherlock truly looks shocked. It’s only after he has gained John’s approval does he _~~laugh because he’s incredulous and ridiculously happy about it~~_ reveal that _~~he’s a jerk~~_ he shut off the bomb moments earlier. 

The immediate aftermath took me awhile to warm up to, until I found a meta _(which I cannot find at the moment)_ that explained that it’s just WHAT SHERLOCK AND JOHN DO. They use dark humour to diffuse situations so that they don’t have to talk about their feelings because they’re idiots. It seemed fitting, and though Sherlock uses a joking tone when he says, _“Oh, those things you said – such sweet things! I-I never knew you cared!”_ , I think he truly meant those words. I just really hope John saw that too _(though i’m pretty certain he didn’t)._

[This lovely meta](http://foriamsincerity.tumblr.com/post/72326097654/why-sherlock-tricked-john-about-the-bomb-an-empty) goes more into depth about this scene, but I love it so much, because it’s all pretty much on par with my sentiments about this it. 

* * *

WOW. So, that turned out much longer than I anticipated. I tried my best to keep my ideas as original as possible, and _ONLY_ went back and added all the meta references after I wrote the bulk of this analysis so I wouldn’t be tempted to read other people’s and subconsciously make their ideas mine. 

I quite enjoyed doing this little meme, and I think it’s inspired me to discuss all my fave scenes. One of these days I may expand upon more. I’ll see how I feel. If there's a scene you'd like me to talk about, let me know, and I'll add them as additional chapters. 

Cheers, all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[**TRANSCRIPTS**](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock%20episode%20transcript) — ALL UNSOURCED GIFS ARE MINE._   
> 


End file.
